A Little Bit Of Mischief
by Pricat
Summary: A certain Melmacian is bored in Edmonds and causes mischief which irks Melissa until she finds out the reason behind the extreme mischief and helps him see that she and Rick care about him


"Aw come on Melissa!

You know when I get bored, I get creative." Alf protested.

"Alf you somehow got into my lab and were playing with my stuff!

I have told you that my lab stuff aren't toys, but dangerous." Melissa replied.

"Wrll if you didn't make this place like gulag, maybe I wouldn't ve so creative!" Alf retorted as Rick snickered.

"You've been talking to a certain amphibian friend huh?" he said.

"Maybe what's it to you?" Alf said as Melissa sighed.

"What are we gonna do with you?" she asked.

"A slap on the wrist, cupcakes?" Alf asked.

"Just go to your room okay?

Rick and I are going to figure this out." she said.

The alien male was going but slammed the door as he was mad at Melissa and Rick just because he was having fun and causing mischief.

Sure they protected him but Miloff was gone now so he could be free and an e-mail got his attention as it was from Constantine smirking but de idling to sneak out and have some fun and snuck out making sure the other guards didn't see and alert Melissa.

He then was going to the pRk as he loved the batting cages as he loved baseball wearing a Melmac Orbiters cap and playing baseball laughing since being cooped up at the vase wasn't much fun plus it made him sad sometimes, but he never told Melissa.

"Home run!" he said laughing and getting dirty.

Being outside was rare and freeing to him but hungry seeing a hot dog cart buying a lot sitting under a tree enjoying the day and realising he had fooled Melissa and Rick once more but e en if he did get busted, it would be worth it yawning and getting sleepy, snoring loudly.

"Maybe we should cut him slack Melissa as he never really gets to leave the base unless we're with him." Rick said to his fiancé.

"Yes but you know if he's unsupervised, trouble finds him like him playing in my lab trying to make some Melmacian soda." Melissa said as he chuckled.

But then he remembered the other week where Alf had been u like himself not wanting to get out of bed and not eating knowing being here bummed him out sometimes but they had to get him to talk about that because Melissa tried to get through to him.

"Yes I sense lately he's been sad and not sleeping but we need to talk to him about this and that's why his mischief energy has been wild lately and I have a feeling he snuck out again." she replied as Rick nodded.

He knew where the Melmacian was as he loved baseball and the batting cages but would go get him since Melissa being there would make things worse and was going there smirking finding him asleep picking him up gently onto his back, returning to the base hearing him snore.

To him, the alien male was like a teenager being rebellious like one and ate like one always finding candy wrappers, soda cans and pizza in the room making Melissa relieved.

"Hey you found him!

Where was he this time?" she asked him.

"The park playing baseball as your theory is correct." he told her.

"Put him in his room and lock the door so he can't get out at least until he wakes up." she said as he understood but saw photos on the alien male's wall and glow in the dark planets and stars which seemed to soothe him.

He tucked him in but locking the door using the pass code ordering pizzas knowing that would soothe him once he woke up seeing Melissa sigh.

"Maybe we should talk to him later since your theory might be right as he hasn't been talking so much or socialising so much or even poker." she said.

After Alf woke up, he was feeling groggy but had peaceful dreams for once and in a better mood than earlier and was hungry seeing pizza slices In the hallway eating after picking them up wondering if Melissa was doing another therapy thing but it involved food, and smelt it from Melissa's office entering.

"Mmmm..." he said as she chuckled.

"I see you're in a better mood.

Rick and I were doing some thinking while you were gone and sleeping, as I know you haven't been yourself lately." she said.

"I'm fine Melissa." he said.

"Alf I'm your therapist, I can see through you especially when you're like this.

I thought Rick and I were your friends." she said as he nodded looking away.

She could sense he was upset but saw him sitting on the bean bag chair as he normally rested there when tired as it was like a giant cushion as she understood remembering how he was like this the first few days after coming here and he wouldn't trust them, remembering how she had gotten him to trust her.

"Have you been feeling lonely, missing the Tanners?" she said stroking his furry bavk.

"Y Yeah I have." he said his voice beginning to crack.

She had known in the last seven or eight years since he'd been here, he hid his emotions through snarkiness or comedy knowing he needed emotional soothing just like a child wrapping her arms around him feeling him shake knowing what soothed him physically sitting bear the bean bag as her gentle grip was relaxing him physically, getting him on her lap hearing soft sniffles from him.

"Hey it's okay as Rick and I figured you were lonely which is why you've been trouble the last couple of weeks but you miss home huh?" she said.

" Yes as you have no,idea what it's like to be taken from those you love or the friends you made thinking you vanished!

I just wanna go home!" he said beginning to cry.

This side of him always upset her and made her heart ache understanding that Miloff had imprisoned him here for too long and he hated it understanding seeing him calm down as she was trying to find the right words to soothe him.

"We're doing our best Gordon as we know you wanna be with them, your Tanners but there's a lot of red tape involved.

You just have to be patient." she said.

His eyes widened as she'd addressed him by his name but felt exhausted passing out in her arms asleep as snores made Melissa smile just staying in that way as she knew that he was going through a lot, but they were his family in a way since good friends were like family as he loved running around the base, either singing loud to some pop song he'd heard or even helping them when they argued.

Or playing poker with them and the other guards and laughing knowing he brought whole lot of laughter here knowing maybe that was why he was here seeing a locket around his furry neck opening it as it wax a digi locket seeing photos of his Melmacian friends and family but also his Earth friends and family including one of them with him.

He was wearing a miltary uniform like at the hearing after Miloff had gotten busted and pulling a mischievous pose making her smile knowing he needed them and his Tanbers and at least they could give him hope closing it hearing his heartbeat.

"Bey... You feeling better after earlier?" Melissa asked that night.

She was in a certain Amvassfor's room as he was on her lap while she was sifting on his Ming size bed knowing after waking up, he'd been quiet knowing he was feeling a little better and was seeing tap his chin in deep thought.

"A bit as sleeping helped since it was a really good one, as it involved Melmac my home as I miss it you know?

But after being on this planet, it feels like a second home to me." he said making her understand as she knew that from therapy sessions and saw him deep in thought.

"You know that good friends are like family too?

Rick and I are like family too as we do get annoyed by your antics but we care about you, it's why we risk our lives to protect you.

Not every human on this planet are friendly, like us or the Tanners or most of your friends here.

Remember Dexter?" she said.

"Yeah that jerk wanted to sell me off as merchandise!" he said.

"Yes that's right but Rick and I managed to stop that but there are guys like him out there who would hurt you or treat you like an animal or a freak.

It's why Rick and I freak when you sneak off like the stunt you pulled today." she said.

"I was trying to make my own soda." he said.

"I know but you had no idea what you were doing in there and you could have hurt yourself or made yourself sick." she said.

"I'm sorry.

I was gonna ask you to help but was worried you'd get mad." he replied.

"I would have bur my lab is now out of bounds okay?" she said as he sighed.

"Fine." he said getting sleepy which she found cute.

"Let me tuck you in okay?" she said.

"Not tired..." he said yawning.

She saw him out like a light after that but left him be and put an night light on in case knowing he would be okay.

Rick saw her return wondering if a certain alien was okay.

"He'll be fine as we talked plus I told him my lab was out of bounds from now on." Melissa told him.

"Yeah but he'll figure out a loophole, knowing him." Rick said as they were going to have alone time. 


End file.
